


Paradise

by eremetic



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremetic/pseuds/eremetic
Summary: A drabble of the difference in intimacy between William and Solomon, Dantalion POV





	

Sex with Solomon was like sinking into heaven, languid and serene. Every touch was purposeful and soothing, as he coaxed reactions out of his partner, guiding them to some end where it was bright and silver gleaming even when you shut your eyes. 

Or at least, Dantalion supposed it was heaven. Sitri certainly seemed to agree, as it was not like Solomon was _lacking_ partners either. But that was a time when harems were far more acceptable, where everyone belonged to Solomon, and he belonged to everyone. Yes, there was jealousy, but somehow everyone got as much attention as they desired in any case... except, Solomon always seemed distant, no matter how intimate he got, or how close he seemed to anyone. Not unlike heaven itself, Dantalion had guessed.

William was different, and when Dantalion discovers this he wonders at it. It's not as if he didn't know by now that William was a different person, even though there were parts that were very much Solomon there too. But he had expected the sex to be much of the same, ephemeral and somehow lonesome, and when it isn't he scolds himself for ever assuming it would be. William was far more upfront and fierce than Solomon, demanding rather than soothing, clumsy rather than purposeful. It was raw and intense and much more earthy than heaven could ever be, and it was the closest Dantalion had ever felt to anyone. And William was only his.

It isn't heaven. Yet... at the end, Dantalion feels more blessed than he ever had with Solomon, when William smiles at him shyly and protests at being stared at so intensely. There's an echo of Solomon in William then, something about the eyes, the way everything takes on a certain hue-- but this one rozy gold, not brilliant silver.

It isn't heaven. It's something much better. 

Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the depths on my hard drive and decided to post it


End file.
